


Vietato ai Minori

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humor, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passare il Natale da soli in una camera di motel può essere davvero frustrante...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vietato ai Minori

Passare il giorno di Natale da soli era veramente da sfigati: così stava pensando Sam cambiando stancamente canale col telecomando. Almeno gli anni precedenti aveva avuto il conforto della vicinanza di Jessica e dei loro amici, ma stavolta era solo. Tutto a causa di uno stupido litigio con Dean: non era colpa sua se non aveva voglia di passare la notte di Natale in un locale a luci rosse a sbavare sulle donnine che si spogliavano per soldi, e non gli importava neanche che Dean avesse vinto quei due ingressi vip per il night giocando a biliardo. Quello era ancora più da sfigati! Dovevano proprio mostrare al mondo intero che non avevano uno straccio di famiglia con cui passare le feste?  
Ed eccolo lì, sdraiato sull'ennesimo letto dell'ennesima stanza dell'ennesimo motel, a guardare in tv i soliti film buonisti del Natale. Proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno: amore familiare mostrato ai quattro venti quando lui non aveva accanto neanche il fratello, impegnato ad infilare i soldi dentro gli slip delle ballerine di lap dance.  
Sam sospirò e appoggiò la testa al cuscino. Non ce la faceva a pensare ad un'altra donna, non dopo aver perso Jessica, l'unica che avesse veramente amato; per lui, poi, amore e sesso erano la stessa cosa, non riusciva a concepire l'uno senza l'altro. In effetti, era colpa sua se si trovava in quella situazione: avrebbe dovuto imparare di più da suo padre e suo fratello.  
Fu un caso se, riaprendo gli occhi, vide per prima cosa la brochure della tv via cavo che Dean aveva lasciato sul comodino. Di solito si trovava sopra il televisore, ma stavolta...  
Prima che potesse rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, aveva già preso in mano il depliant e lo stava sfogliando con attenzione. Quella sera, per festeggiare il Natale, la rete specializzata in film a luci rosse avrebbe mandato in onda una prima visione, “Ritorno a casa”, con protagonista Samantha Love, pornostar di fama mondiale.  
Sam ci pensò un po' su, guardando l'orologio: Dean non sarebbe tornato prima di qualche ora, ad andar bene. Aveva il tempo per distrarsi un po', anzi ne aveva pure il diritto. Prese il telecomando e compose il numero del canale: tanto avrebbe pagato il signor Steven Tyler, mica lui!

Da quel poco che Sam aveva capito della trama – ammesso che ce ne fosse una – questa Samantha era fidanzata con un ragazzo ricco che la portava a casa dai suoi per Natale: in quei pochi giorni, la donna si faceva tutti i membri della famiglia, compresa la servitù, uomini o donne che fossero. Non era certo un film da Oscar, malgrado l'impegno profuso dagli attori, ma Sam sentì comunque risvegliarsi un certo interesse in una determinata parte del suo corpo. Così, mentre l'intrepida Samantha tentava di risvegliare il nonno del suo fidanzato usando tecniche non molto scientifiche, Sam si era slacciato i pantaloni ed aveva cominciato ad accarezzarsi, gemendo di piacere senza curarsi di disturbare qualcuno. Non si faceva problemi, visto che era solo nella stanza... o almeno lo era fino a pochi secondi prima che la porta si aprisse con uno schianto che per poco non gli fermò il cuore.  
“Buon Natale, Sammy!” esclamò Dean, sventolando in una mano un sacchetto del fast food e nell'altra una bottiglia di vino. Il sorriso del fratello maggiore si trasformò prima in un'espressione di stupore e poi in un ghigno ironico alla vista del fratellino che si stava masturbando davanti alla tv. “Oh, ma guarda il casto e puro Winchester!” ridacchiò divertito.  
Sam divenne rosso peperone e cercò di darsi un contegno, ma gli era impossibile negare con l'erezione ancora stretta nel suo pugno e Samantha Love che si rotolava nel letto con il giardiniere di colore.  
“D-Dean...” balbettò il ragazzo, mentre il fratello si sedeva accanto a lui a guardare lo schermo.  
“Mh...” mugolò con fare esperto. “Non male... ma ho visto di meglio.” Si voltò verso Sam con un sorrisetto malizioso. “E so fare di meglio. Decisamente.”  
In men che non si dica, il minore si ritrovò steso sul letto, schiacciato dal peso del fratello. “Lo vuoi il tuo regalo, Sammy?”  
“D-Dean... cosa... vuoi... fare?” chiese l'altro, cercando di riprendere fiato. Gli era però impossibile farlo, visto che le mani di Dean non smettevano un attimo di accarezzarlo e le sue labbra di baciarlo.  
“Buon Natale, Sam” mormorò il maggiore sulla sua bocca, prima di travolgerlo con un bacio appassionato che per poco non lo fece svenire. Il film divenne di secondaria importanza; quello che stava avvenendo su quel letto era mille volte più appassionante e pornografico.  
Così mentre la prodiga Samantha 'aiutava' un barbone raccolto per strada, i vestiti di Dean e Sam volavano per tutta la stanza, accompagnati da un concerto di gemiti e sospiri. Il minore scoprì un sacco di cose interessanti quella sera: ad esempio, il perché suo fratello portasse sempre con sé un flacone di crema idratante.  
“Che buon odore...” mormorò Sam, spalmandola sopra il sesso duro di Dean, che non smetteva di sorridere.  
“Domani ne facciamo una scorta” ridacchiò, facendo stendere il fratello sulla schiena.  
Mentre la generosa Samantha insegnava i trucchi del mestiere alle sorelle gemelle del suo futuro sposo, Sam stringeva le cosce intorno ai fianchi di Dean, puntandogli i talloni nelle natiche perché affondasse completamente dentro di lui.  
“Fottimi...” ansimò Sam all'orecchio del fratello maggiore.  
“Sammy... non devi guardare certi film... troppe parolacce...”  
“Fanculo...”  
“Appunto...”  
Mentre il fidanzato scopriva Samantha tra le braccia dello zio paralitico e correva a farsi consolare dal cugino, Sam raggiunse l'orgasmo con un urlo degno della miglior pornostar.  
“Hai un futuro, fratellino...” mormorò Dean, lasciandosi cadere accanto a lui.  
Sam, però, non rispose; aveva lo sguardo fisso al soffitto e sembrava assorto.  
“Ehi, ti sei offeso, Sammy?”  
Il minore si voltò a guardarlo con i suoi occhioni verdi e sorrise. “No, stavo pensando... che ho trovato cosa farti di regalo per il compleanno!”


End file.
